Misunderstandings
by The Girl Almighty
Summary: Katniss tends to misunderstand Johanna.
1. Chapter 1

In the elevator.

When Johanna had stripped herself of that awful tree costume it certainly hadn't been for Peeta's benefit. And if Katniss's annoyed glare was anything to go on she certainly thought that it _was. _But oh no, Girl On Fire. Contrary to popular belief, Johanna Mason doesn't strip for just anyone. And that's all Peeta was to her. Just anyone. But Katniss intrigued her, and she wanted to know if she intrigued Katniss too.

The younger victor's expression was kind of priceless actually. But wait, did Johanna see something else behind all the annoyance? It was hard to tell as she chatted with the boy about his paintings, pretending not to seem too interested in Katniss or what she was doing. But interested she was, and no matter how much the younger girl wanted to pretend she wasn't just as interested, Johanna just happened to glance over in time to see Katniss's eyes flicker down to her bare breasts. She looked back at Peeta to see his eyes in the same place. Poor boy, by the looks his 'fiancée' was giving her, she'd guess this was the first time he'd ever seen boobs.

She flashed a smirk at Katniss who was now openly staring. The younger girl quickly averted her gaze and Johanna could just make out a faint blush under all the makeup. This girl was just too easy.

The elevator stopped on the seventh floor and Johanna winked at Katniss before turning to exit. She could practically feel their eyes on her ass and she swayed her hips a bit for show.

"Thanks. Let's do it again sometime."


	2. Chapter 2

In the arena.

When Johanna smashed the coil into her temple, Katniss must have thought Johanna meant to kill her. Little did she know, Johanna would kill herself at this point before she let anyone touch Katniss.

"There's no one left I love."

And there wasn't, everyone she had ever loved was dead. Killed by Snow all because she refused to be a fucking prostitute. But there was Katniss. And she _could_ love Katniss. If they weren't here or had met while mentoring, Johanna didn't doubt that she would eventually have fallen for the Girl On Fire. It was a stupid, juvenile thing to think about while in the hunger games but she let her mind wander. After all she could end up dead soon if things didn't go according to plan.

Johanna was frustrated to see that she hadn't hit Katniss hard enough to knock her out. But that meant that she didn't cause brain damage or worse, death. But it also meant that Katniss could feel it as Johanna sliced her arm open and dug the tracker out.

And that she felt the Johanna's lips touch hers briefly before she was gone. (A kiss that she could never bring herself to ask about afterwards)

"Stay down."


	3. Chapter 3

At the wedding.

"Are you going to miss the chance to let Snow see you dancing?"

It seemed obvious enough, to Johanna at least, that she had wanted to dance with Katniss. Honestly, she should have known that the Mockingjay would misunderstand. She's brainless, right? But Katniss goes off in search of another partner. Leaving Johanna feeling stupid for even asking. Not that she had really just come out and asked her, but come on, take a hint.

She watched Katniss and her sister, and it almost hurt that she wasn't the one dancing with her. So, what the hell, she decided. And she let Katniss finish the dance before marching up to her and asking Prim if she can cut in. The younger Everdeen gave her a knowing smile that really irritated Johanna, because was it that obvious that she loved Katniss?

It seemed that it was. To everyone but the mockingjay herself. Because she watched Prim's retreating form with a look of confusion before she locked gazes with Johanna, who offered her hand and bit back a smile when Katniss took it all too willingly.

"I meant dance with me, brainless."

Katniss paused for just a moment. "Why would you want to dance with me?"

Johanna considered this, because really there were a number of reasons. Most of them frightened her more than she'd ever admit. Most of them make what she had said in the arena untrue, and even though she knew that Katniss didn't feel the same way, she wanted to tell her. But could she?

It wasn't until now that Johanna noticed they had stopped dancing, and now just stood in the middle of those who still were. But none of them payed any mind to Johanna and Katniss. None except for Finnick, who had come out of his blissful daze just long enough to see the two women dancing. He gave her a knowing smirk and turned back to his new wife. Johanna really hated him.

"Well?"

She looked into those gray eyes, begging for an answer. And she knew she had to tell her. She couldn't lie to Katniss. So she pretended that she was the same Johanna she was before she was tortured in the Capitol, the one who was confident and couldn't care less what people thought of her.

She leaned in, so she was close enough that her lips just barely brushed Katniss's as she whispered,

"Because I love you, brainless."


End file.
